Warriors: A Final Prophecy
by BrackenClan Veterans
Summary: This is the untold saga of The End. With another heartbreak and the painful memories of a past life hanging over her, a young she-cat sets out to take revenge, to gain control, to change her world forever.


**Allegiances**

**riverclan :**  
leader  
Crimsonstar (m): A tough, strong but slender tom; very dark red tabby coat.

deputy  
Robinwing (f): Lean tortoiseshell with mostly red colorings and gray-green eyes.

medicine cat  
Nightshade (f): A small she-cat with green eyes and dark gray fur.

elders  
Rivensense (m): An average sized, cream point laperm with clear blue eyes.  
Willowtail (f): Ancient tortoiseshell she-cat of tiny stature.  
Thornheart (m): A once muscular old tom with copper eyes and ginger fur.

queens  
Gentlebreeze (f): A small, pale gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes.  
Reedstep (f): Light ginger she-cat with three white paws and green eyes.

warriors  
Stormytail (m): Wiry gray tabby with icy blue eyes and long limbs.  
Shadowpelt (f): A thin, dark gray she-cat with short fur and bright blue eyes.  
Swiftclaw (m): A tall, agile black and white shorthair tom with pale green eyes.  
Eaglefeather (f): Average sized, golden eyed, brown tabby Maine Coon with white muzzle and paws.  
Rainshadow (f): A gray she-cat with green eyes and large paws.

apprentices  
Dustpaw (f): A compact, runty she-cat with long tortoiseshell gray-brown fur and bright jade eyes.  
_» mentor: eaglefeather  
_Adderpaw (m): A thin, white tom with short fur and blue eyes.  
_» mentor: rainshadow_

-- x;;

**windclan :**  
leader  
Stonestar (m): Big black tom with gray eyes.

deputy  
Fogstorm (m): An EVIL large foggy gray cat with ice blue eyes.

medicine cat  
Silentsoul (f): Small gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and blue eyes.

elders  
Misteyes (m): A small black elder with very light blue eyes.

queens  
Rainflower (f): Gray and white she-cat with large paws and pale green eyes.  
Blackshadow (f): Black she-cat with medium length fur and vibrant yellow eyes.

warriors  
Cloudpool (f): A long haired white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.  
Thistleclaw (m): A light brown tabby with green eyes.  
Pinefur (m): A brown tabby with thick fur and darker green eyes.  
Smokefang (m): A thin tom with blue eyes, large paws, and short gray fur.  
Owlwing (f): A tawny tortoiseshell with green eyes and a bright pink nose.  
Skytail (f): A long-furred blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail.

apprentices  
Sandpaw (m): Lean ginger tabby tom with a narrowed face and large ears; brown eyes.  
_» mentor: cloudpool_

-- x;;

**shadowclan :**  
leader  
Cruxstar (m): A broad-shouldered, light gray tabby with pale green eyes.

deputy  
Leafgaze (f): Orange tabby she-cat with short fur and bright green eyes.

medicine cat  
Poisonleaf (f): Black she-cat with one white paw and muzzle; bright green eyes.

elders  
Snowgaze (f): Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

queens  
Ravenshade (f): Dainty, solid black she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

warriors  
Darkdawn (m): Black and white tom with short fur and dark amber eyes.  
Willowbranch (f): Short furred brown tabby she-cat with olive green eyes.  
Flametongue (m): Fiery, long furred ginger tom with deep amber eyes.  
Hawktalon (m): Large white tom with patches of brown tabby fur and yellow eyes.  
Mintflower (f): A pale brown she-cat with green eyes.

apprentices  
Snowpaw (f): Small, lean silver marble bengal with gray-green eyes.  
_» mentor: darkdawn_  
Leopardpaw (f): Small, lean brownish gold short furred coat and deep gray-green eyes.  
_» mentor: hawktalon_

-- x;;

**thunderclan :**  
leader  
Rainstar (f): Slender, dark gray she-cat with long fur and vibrant blue eyes.

deputy  
Moonglow (f): Silver tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes and short fur.

medicine cat  
Gingerfur (m): Light ginger tabby with darker stripes and bright green eyes.

elders  
Threestep (m): A reddish brown tabby with a twisted forepaw.

queens  
Gorseflower (f): Golden tabby she-cat with gold eyes and white paws.  
Lionfur (f): Light ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Silverwhisper (f): Silver she-cat with long fur and light olive green eyes.

warriors  
Coalbane (m): Large gray Maine Coon with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.  
Redire (m): Large, intense red Maine Coon with bright yellow eyes.  
Dirtfur (m): Big brown tabby tom with medium length fur and amber eyes.  
Cloverleaf (f): A strong tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and vivid green eyes.  
Lilyblossom (f): A cream-colored she-cat with gold eyes, of a deceptively delicate build.  
Shadowstrike (f): A black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white locket.  
Badgersnarl (m): Feirce brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.  
Frostwhisker (f): Thin, white she cat with yellow eyes and  
Ripplestream (f): A gray she-cat with green eyes and small paws.

apprentices  
Wolfpaw (f): Bouncy gray smoke she-cat with dark amber eyes and a white tipped muzzle.  
_» mentor: redire  
_Falconpaw (m): Black tom with one white patch on his muzzle and pale yellow eyes.  
_» mentor: badgersnarl  
_Icepaw (m): Lithe silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes.  
_» mentor: cloverleaf_

-- x;;

All characters belong to either Bear, Dusty or both and are not for the use of others. Keep your paws off. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and we are in no way affiliated with or HarperCollins. Thanks! :D


End file.
